Star Trek: Time Lock
by TheNordicNinja
Summary: The Enterprise is sent to preform an inspection on Star Base 39, but find that there's more at work here then just standard procedure...
1. Chapter 1

TIME LOCK-CHAPTER 1

Captain's log: Star Date-2266.3

-The Enterprise is en route to Star Base 39 to give the base its annual, "check-up" per say. Should be a fairly uneventful trip considering the nature of it. Just the standard systems check and crew evaluation. This sector of space has been very peaceful for the past few months, which makes our job all the easier.-

Kirk turned off the recording device. The bridge was quieter than usual. The crew was tired because of their long trek from the Beta Ursae Quadrant, which was several quadrants away from the Sierra Sector Block. Even the Enterprise herself seemed to cruise along in a lazy fashion. Kirk had asked Doctor McCoy about it earlier.

"It's just drowsiness Jim. Keep anyone cooped up long enough and they'll get tired of it. What'd you think it was? Some lethal virus that puts us all to sleep so our ship crashes?"

Kirk grinned. "Well knowing our luck, that could be a very really possibility."

Bones shook his head. "All this space travel must be getting to your head. You could do well with a break."

That had been two days ago. They had now come out of warp and Star Base 39 had now appeared in the front viewer.

"Request permission to dock Uhura."

"Yes, Captain."

Twenty minutes later, Kirk and Spock materialized in the Transportation room. They were greeted by a senior Star Fleet officer and two red clad guards.

"Welcome to Star Base 39 Captain. We hope you find your stay enjoyable." The officer said halfheartedly.

"My name is Lieutenant Commander Spint. I will be your host for this visit. Follow me if you will..."

Kirk glanced at Spock who raised an eyebrow in return. Having no other choice, they followed the dim-spirited Lieutenant.

They passed several officers, all of which looked up from their work and stared at the new comers. They all looked just as dreary as Kirk's own crew.

"Sheesh. You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Kirk remarked under his breath.

"I do believe that claim is inaccurate Captain, being that most entities in graveyards are decea-"

Kirk rolled his eyes exasperatingly. "It's a figure of speech Spock. You're hopeless you know that?"

Spock inclined his head indifferently.

"Lieutenant Spint to see the Admiral. We have visitors." The familiar, "kishhh" of a sliding door hit Kirk's ears as they stepped into the commander's office.

The Armiral was an impressive man. He was powerfully built and had a few inches on Kirk. His face was hard and yet... Kirk thought he saw a twinkle in his eye. The man's dark hair was fashioned military style.

"Ah you must be Captain Kirk! I've been expecting you."

After the coldness of everyone else on board, the Admiral's warm welcome caught Kirk slightly off guard. His voice was deep and rich.

"You are dismissed Lieutenant. And this is your first officer I presume?"

"Yes, this is my first officer Mr. Spock. Forgive me but your name escapes me Admiral."

"Oh how rude of me! I forgot to intro- Oh how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Admiral Amrak of Star Base 39. Although you probably knew the last part." He said with a wink.

Kirk hesitated and resisted the urge to glance at Spock. The Admiral had repeated himself in not just words, but tone, motion and expressions. But then it was over. Had he imagined it?

"I uh... It's... It's a pleasure to meet you Admiral." Kirk said with a forced smile. "From what I've seen so far, your crew and facility seems top notch! I'm sure the inspection will go through without a hitch."

The Admiral smiled broadly. "Thank you Captain! I hope you enjoy your stay."

The way he said it sounded completely innocent and true hearted but the tug in Kirk's gut made it feel more sinister...


	2. Chapter 2

**To any new readers, thank you and welcome! I hope you enjoy my story. Friendly criticism is greatly appreciated. **

Captain's Log: Star Date 2266.3

-We are going to stay overnight at Star Base 7. We shall begin our inspection of the Federation Base in the morning, though I'm assuming that we won't find anything in need of repair. The facility seems well taken care of and the crew seems in great shape. The only issue we might have is the crew itself. From what we saw earlier, the crew seemed in poor spirits. I'll have Bones interview a few of them and see what's wrong and possibly discover a solution to this depression. The other matter I have to deal with is this... I'm not even sure what to call it. This whole thing with repeating yourself. I encountered it once more on the way back to my ship. Spock and I were walking past some officers when a female science officer remarked with a smile, " Good evening Captain. I hope yo- Good evening Captain. I hope you sleep well!" Spock remained silent, but there's no way he could have missed that. I'm summoning him to my quarters now.-

"Pip pip pip!" Spock's communicator beeped from his belt.

"Spock here."

"Mr. Spock, please come down to my quarters."

"Acknowledged."

"Kirk out."

Spock flipped his communicator closed.

"You requested my presence Captain?"

Kirk was sitting on the edge of his bed, with McCoy standing off to his left.

"Yeah I needed to speak to you about something and I want Bones' medical opinion on it too."

"Very well."

"Did you notice some... Strange behavior in the Commander?" Kirk asked, rubbing his chin.

"If you are referring to the repetition of all his bodily functions, yes I did observe this anomaly." Spock said with some interest.

"Repetition of bodily functions... What the h*** are you two talking about?" McCoy said shortly.

"Calm down Bones!" Kirk said with a smirk. "You really don't like to be left in the dark do you? We've barely started talking! When we were speaking with Commander Amrak... He repeated himself mid-sentence... Almost like a scratched record. Not only in words, but his entire body. We encountered the same thing on our way here, with a female officer. What did you make of it Spock?"

"I can make no solid logical conclusions from the data we have so far. It is best to come to conclusions through evidence as opposed to coming to conclusions before you have any solid proof. I am afraid I shall be of no use, hypothesis wise, until we have more data." Spock said with some finality.

Kirk nodded understandingly. "Any idea Bones?"

McCoy shook his head with folded arms. "I got nothing. I've never heard of anything of the sort happening before. As to what I can do, I can inspect that female officer for any physical or psychological anomalies."

"That can help us isolate the problem. Whether it's a virus or some other internal problem within the officer's bodies or if it's coming from an external source." Kirk said standing. "Other then that, keep your eyes peeled and make sure we're doing what we came here to do. You guys are free to go."

McCoy left the room but Spock stayed behind.

"Can I help you Mr. Spock?"

"I am concerned Captain. Whether this is an internal problem or external, we are undoubtedly just as susceptible to this... Issue as the crew of Star Base 7. And chances are we won't know if we're are personally being effected by it. We need some sort of accountability program in order to prevent isolation." Spock said very matter-of-factly.

Kirk couldn't help but chuckling. "Are you suggesting the buddy system?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I am unfamiliar with that system but I think I understand the basic principles of it in this current context. Yes the, 'buddy system' might be the most effective way to ensure our safety for the time being. I can formulate a chart with all the crew members most logical counter part or, 'buddy' if you will. I do not believe you are taking my proposition seriously Captain."

Kirk was now twitching with laughter. "I'm sorry Spock. I just can't get over the fact that you want to use the buddy system. I think it's a brilliant idea though." Kirk said genuinely. "You get on that chart." He walked past Spock and patted him on the shoulder and was met by a cold look and a raised eyebrow.


End file.
